Glitter in the Air
by keltzweasley
Summary: Rose Weasley is entering her 7th year at Hogwarts with high hopes for a good term, but something is standing in her way... her love for Scorpius Malfoy. They both had gotten the title of Head Boy and Girl, which means they have to live together. What happens when you put two teenagers who don't know each others feelings together and throw a dance in the mix?
1. The Tip of the Iceberg

_A/N: This is my first story! I have read so many Rose and Scorpius stories, so I thought I would give it a shot so bare with me. It's rated T for the moment but I might change it come later chapters. I hope you like it and if you do like it or even want to say some constructivism criticism about it, give me a review/shout out! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and some of the names._

* * *

I thought that if I didn't look at him, I wouldn't be able to like him. If I never looked his way, I could act like he didn't exist and I could move on with my life. Ever since dad showed him to me before I got onto the train at the start of my first year I knew I wanted to be his friend. From a young age I had heard so many stories about him and his family, so I had been taught to hate him and all the other Malfoy's. But there was something about him that was so inviting, like if he was my friend I knew I would always want more. From the moment that I came to my senses and figured out that I was falling for him, I put up this wall so no one would ever figure out that I liked him even my two best friends. I acted like I hated him with every fiber of my being. So after a while I had gotten over the fact that he would never like me and tried to move on but something was stopping me but I can't put my finger on it.

I even tried to act like he didn't even go to the same school but it was hard once we became prefects for our houses. We tried being better than the each other at everything possible; we would battle on who would get better marks in class, along with whose Quidditch team was better but what it mainly came down to was who was going to become Head Boy or Girl. I had broken the Weasley tradition and got sorted into Ravenclaw but not to my surprise he had been sorted into Slytherin.

We had to go to prefect meetings and sometimes even sit next each other. We always fought about when it came down to being in charge at meeting but when he wasn't looking or when we weren't fighting, I would sneak a look at him. He was perfect in every sense of the word, from his prefect blond hair that he kept longer than most boys in school. He was also tall, muscular and slightly tan from being Keeper for Slytherin. I had always thought to myself what he thought of me but at the same time never truly wanted to know because I think it would break my heart.

I thought about what he looked like without a shirt on but I pushed that thought out of my head. My head was swimming from thinking about these thoughts; I looked away from the window of the train to look at my two best friends Belle Davies who was the daughter of Roger Davies. She was tall, tan and had beautiful long brown hair. She was the first friend I made the first day right after we have both been sorted into Ravenclaw. Sitting next to her was Kellie Anderson, a short, blonde muggle-born who was sorted into Ravenclaw also. Belle and I didn't bond with her until a few days into our first term. We had found her in a bathroom crying because some of Scorpius's friends were making fun of her because she was a muggle born. So after that moment we were best friends. They were sitting there talking to themselves about Kellie's adventures to a muggle summer camp.

"So, you like sleep in a tent?" Belle said as she braided Kellie's hair.

"Yes Belle, everywhere isn't a five-star resort" Kellie said laughing as she looked up from her sketch pad. I looked as they sat there and talked about what they had done over the summer break compared to them I did nothing at all. Belle went Island Hopping with her parents like she does every summer while Kellie, due to her muggle parents upbringing, wanted her to go to a muggle summer camp to show her there are other things then just magic.

"Well I still think your parents need to give up and just live with that you will never be a lawyer unless you are helping House Elf's get rights." Belle said  
finishing up Kellie's hair.

"Okay, enough about me, what about you Rose? Did you do anything amazing this summer?" Kellie asked me putting down her book.

I looked at her and said "Nothing out of the normal for me, studied, got Head Girl, played Quidditch and read." I said with a mellow tone.

"WHAT?!" They both said at the same time "You got Head Girl?" Belle said almost jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah I did! I have waited to bring it up" I said giggling as I showed them the badge. I can remember back to the day I got it.

_I was sitting in the living room reading the newest book mom had gotten me from the muggle bookstore up the road. I was so wrapped up in the story that I didn't notice an owl peaking at the window until Hugo yelled at me._

"_Rose, there is an owl at the window" I jumped up and ran to the window to take the letters from around the owls leg. I threw Hugo his letter as I ripped the corner of mine open. I tipped the envelope until a gold badge fell out. All the air sucked out the room as a screamed out loud as I jumped up and down yelling "I got Head Girl"._

"_Head Girl?" I heard my mother ask back at me as she walked in from upstairs. "Did I hear you say that you got Head Girl?"_

"_Yes mum! I just got my letter!" I said jumping up and down._

"_I am so excited for you sweetheart, let me see that badge." Mum said ask she t__ook a good look at it. "Wait till her father hears about this Rose, he will be so excited" she said pulling me into a hug._

_I ran up to my room and wrote letters to everyone in the family telling them the great news. I was so excited to start this term because I can be on top of everything. I was so wrapped up in writing letters that I didn't even pay attention to who was named Head Boy. On the floor next to my desk was the letter and written above my name was one that I would never forget._

"I am so excited for you Rose, you so deserved this. McGonagall has to be blind if she didn't think you should be head girl this year!" Kellie said hugging me with all her might.

"Thank you guys, I am so excited to start this term." I said smiling ear to ear.

"Who is Head Boy?" Belle asked.

"Oh… I don't know." I said the smile fading from my face. With all the excitement from getting my badge I had forgotten to look at the name.

"Do you still have the letter? It should say the name of the Head Boy on it." Kellie said. I reached into my bag and pulled out the folded up letter. My heart was beating through my chest because I had an idea who would be head boy but I was scared if that was true.

"I can't look" I said quickly holding onto the letter for dear life.

"I'll look for you scaredy cat." Belle said ripping the letter from my hand holding it in front of all three of us. She slowly opened it; all three sets of eyes looked through the letter until we all stopped on the only other name in the body of the letter. My heart completely stopped, printed right above my name was his name.

_Scorpius Malfoy __– Head Boy_

We all stared at the letter for a few more seconds before I stood up and walked over to the door of the compartment pressing my forehead against the glass. I had a small battle inside my head between happiness and pain. _"I have to share a room with him"_I thought to myself. That was both exciting and scary at the same time. I have never lived with another boy other than my father and brother. He would see me without my makeup and even with morning breath. Then something hit me like a lightning bolt, I need to tell Kellie and Belle about all of this. If I am going to be living with Scorpius I am going to need them to help me.

"So I have to tell you something." I said as I made sure the door to our compartment was closed and locked.

"What's wrong rose? You look so pale" said the Kellie as she pushed her blond bangs out of her eyes putting her sketch pad on the seat next to her.

"You can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you ok?" I said sitting down across the way from both of them grabbing the letter back from Belle.

"Swear" They said at the same time looking completely worried.

"So you know that you have asked me who I have liked since the end of 3rd year." I said slowly as I played with my hair as I took a deep breath. "Well I think it's time that I finally tell you… it is Scorpius Malfoy." I covered my eyes not wanting to see their faces react.

"Rose, why didn't you tell us before?" Belle said pulling my hands away from my eyes.

"I was scared you guys would judge me or even worse, tell him" I said running my hands up and down my leg.

"Rose, we have been your best friends since day one. Why would we ever tell a boy you liked that you care for him?" Kellie said looking a little hurt from the thought of me thinking they would do a thing like that.

"I have never told anyone that I like him. I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I didn't want you know at the same time because I was trying to get over it." I said leaning back against the chair.

"Well why are you telling us now?" Kellie asked me.

"Because Head Boy and Girl have to live in the same dorm and if I have to live with Scorpius I want to talk to you about what happens." I said with a small smile "What if I see him without his shirt? I need to gush to someone".

"That is very true! Remember when I gushed about James during our third year." Belle said with a sexy smile on her face.

"Oh Belle, don't start that again! He is my cousin I don't want to think about him like that!" I said slapping her hand. We laughed for the rest of the train ride but my mind was buzzing with the thought of me living in the same dorm as Scorpius.

This term was going to be the most interesting by far.


	2. The Sun before the Burn

_A/N: Hi again! I was itching to write another chapter so I went ahead to wrote one. I hope you like it or even if you don't let me know! Since this is my first story I would like to know what you think! So write a review. :)_

_ P.s Thank you for reading and following this story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and some of the names._

* * *

Every time I step off the train I take a deep breath and take in the smells around me. I have always loved the smell of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. I linked arms with Kellie and Belle to set off through the crowds of people towards the carriages when I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Weasley." I turned around to find my heart shooting up into my throat as Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of me. "McGonagall wants to talk to us… now." he said looking from Belle and Kellie silently telling them to leave.

"We will catch up with you later Rose." Belle said as she let go of my arm and walked away from me and Scorpius with Kellie.

"So, I guess we should go and meet up with McGonagall." I said as I started walking towards the carriages again. We rode in silence up to the castle he had his eyes close, so I took this change to look at him for the first real-time in a few months since we had last seen each other. He looked like he might had grown a bit taller but not by much. He seemed tanner, so he must have gone away on vacation this summer. My thoughts were interrupted by him opening his eyes and me quickly looking away from him.

"So Weasley, I guess we finally tied on something." He said with his famous smirk.

"Yeah" I said with a shaky voice before I cleared my throat "But this will be the only thing we do".

"Whatever you say, we will see when it comes down to the Quidditch Cup this year." He said standing up as the carriage pulled to a stop. We walked up to the front of castle where McGonagall was waiting for us.

"Hello Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you both had a good summer break please follow me to my office so we can go over some rules and assignments for the start of term." She said leading us to her office. It always seemed cozy in her office: she guided us to set on a loveseat seated in front of her desk putting her square spectacles on the bridge of her nose.

"So first off welcome back and congratulates on being chosen Head Boy and Girl for this term." She started off saying. "Now let's go over a few rules about your living arrangements. As you may know already, Head Boy and Girl share a dorm together. It is on the second floor between two suits of armor, it's protected by a password that I will change every full moon." I shifted on the loveseat not knowing how I wanted to sit so I didn't get too close to Scorpius. I ended up crossing my legs and leaning forward so she knew I was paying full attention to her.

"You will share a common area along with different staircases, one for boys and one for girls just like the other dorms. You can set up charms to keep the other from going up to your room if you so wished." She said looking directly at me causing me to blush slightly.

"Professor? Are we allowed to have guest?" Scorpius asked as he leaned back into the loveseat sounding a little too excited about asking this question.

"That is not up to me. I believe you two are old enough to respect this school along with yourselves. If you do wish to have guest you may." McGonagall said before she added "As long as it is ok with your fellow head. You must be respectful of your partner, because your dorm is a place of study and rest." Scorpius turned his head towards me; I looked at him before I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Professor McGonagall.

She went on talking about when the first Prefect meeting is and what we should go over but I ended up zoning out. I thought about why did Scorpius ask her about bring guest? Does he want his friends to come hang out or worst… girls for him to shag. I didn't want to see the guy I was in love with bring other girls back to his room to shag, throwing it in my face.

I must have closed my eyes because I was thinking so hard when I heard McGonagall's voice call "Miss Weasley, are you listening?" My eyes shot open as I replied "Yes Professor." She went on talking for about fifteen more minutes before she said we were dismissed.

"Now off to the feast you two and when after we have done the sorting and have eaten, please help the prefects with showing the first years to their dorms then you can go to your dorm for a good night sleep before classes start tomorrow." She said standing up showing us out. Scorpius and I walked down to the Great Hall together without a word, where we glared at each other before going to our respected tables. I found Belle and Kellie easily and sat down waiting for the sorting to begin.

After I said goodnight to Kellie and Belle, I walked towards my new dorm. I walked slowly down the corridor, letting it sink in that I was Head Girl. I played with my hair as I climbed the stairs to the second floor. I came upon the two suits of armor Professor McGonagall was talking about. I stood in front of the door and spoke the password that she also had told both of us.

"Starlight" The door sided aside to show a warm and cozy common area. I walked over the threshold. Standing before me was a blazing fire against one wall. As I looked around it felt like the room was a mixture of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses. It had the softness of blues on some of the pillows in the room with a set of large beautiful bronze bookshelf. There was also the darkness of Slytherin with a black leather coach, with matching armchairs and two black wood desks. Both were facing windows, one towards the lake, and the other to the Forbidden Forest. I went over to the desk which was facing over the lake and put my school bag down on it.

Looking up at the walls that lead to the staircases to our different bedrooms I saw something. I walked to it to find that one of the doors had a Blue Eagle craved into it while the other had a Green Snake craved on its face. I started walking towards my door when I heard a voice behind me which made me jump.

"Weasley." Scorpius said as he glided past me towards the door to his room.

"Malfoy." I replied staring at him as he walked away. I stood up straight as I spoke again. "Why did you ask McGonagall if you could bring guest?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"Why do you even want to know? It's not like you weren't thinking about bringing your friends in here." He said before turning to walk away.

"I can understand if you want to bring your friends here but they have to be the same-sex. I will not deal with a girl moaning when I am trying to do school work." I said walking and pushing past him towards my stairs but he grabbed my arm before I could make it to the door.

"Why don't you admit it Rose" Scorpius said breathing down my neck sending chills down my spine. "You're just jealous because you know you are the one who wants into my bed." I was so glad that I was facing away from him so he could not see that I changed about ten different shades of red. Did he know that I liked him or was he just saying this to pick a fight? I ripped my arm away from him and twirled around to face him.

"You're such a pig for thinking that Malfoy! Why would you ever even think I would want to be just another girl who you have gotten into bed with?" I said staring him hard in the face. "Do you think I would lower my standard to someone like you? I can't even wrap my head around why you would say something like that." I said staring into his eyes.

"So you're telling me that someone like you would never find someone like me attractive? I find that hard to believe Rose." Scorpius breathed into my ear. I was slightly taken aback because he had used my first name, but I was not backing down from this fight.

"Well listen to me careful Scorpius, I would never, in a million years, fall for someone like you!" I growled at him before storming off to my bedroom.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I put my head against the door to my room. I took a few deep breaths before my head stopped spinning from all that had just happened. After a few minutes, I pulled myself together enough to open the door to my room. It was a sea of blue, from the walls to the bedding. I pulled off my robes and undid my tie before falling on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about how I am going to survive living with him. There is a part of me that wants to go back downstairs and tell him how I feel. But there is a huge part of me that knows that he would laugh in my face because of who I am. I curled up into a small ball and cried myself to sleep because for once my brain was losing to my heart.

I woke up to the next morning to sunlight peeking through my curtains of my bed. I rolled over rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. I just sat there for a minute thinking about what had happened last night. I cannot believe that me and Scorpius hadn't been to school for 24 hours before we were at each other's throats. I covered my face with a pillow before a screamed into it. Then I got out of bed changing into a clean uniform for the first day of classes. I looked around the room for a few minutes looking for my bag when it clicked; I had left it downstairs on one of the desk. I was so scared to go downstairs because what if I had to face Scorpius. Was he still mad about last night? Then I thought, why did I even care if he was mad. He was the one who compared me to one of the girls he had slept with before.

I touched up my make up before I went out of my room and walked down stairs holding my breath. I walked through the door that led to the common room; it was empty as far as I could tell. "Good" I whispered to myself as I walked further into the room. After getting my school bag I walked towards the door to go to breakfast when I saw a small note stuck to the door. I picked it up to read it.

_Rose,_

_I know this is something I never do but I wanted to say I am sorry for being mean to you last night. What I said was out of line and I don't want it living with each other to become unbearable, so again I'm sorry. I hope you have a good day of classes._

_-Scorpius_

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. He actually said he was sorry. If I knew that he wasn't the only one who could have left this note. I would have thought it was a fake, because it was so out of his character. In the seven years that I have known him he has only ever said one nice thing to me. It was during our third year, when I broke my arm during a Quidditch Match against his house. He had said he was sorry that his teammate had pushed me off my broom. I shook my head to get the memory out of my head.

I shoved the note into my pocket of my robes and walked out the door. I had to go find Belle and Kelly to tell them what happened last night and show them the note. I thought to myself as I walked down to breakfast if this day could get any weirder and it wasn't even eight o'clock.


	3. The Thunder before the Lighting

_A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry for taking me almost a month to get chapter 3 up! I have me swamped with homework along with having writers block because I couldn't figure out where I wanted this chapter to go! But I think it's a pretty good one! I hope everyone had a good September :) So like normal, please tell me what you think about the story good or bad! I really wanna know if anyone likes it! So review pretty please!_

_P.s- thanks for the favorites/following, you guys rock!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and some of the names._

* * *

I slowly walked to the Great Hall in this daze thinking back to the letter that was in the deeps of my bag. I cannot believe that Scorpius had a nice nerve in his body to say he was sorry about last night. I was still in shock because he was something that I could never see him doing. I walked into the Great Hall searching for Kellie and Belle at the Ravenclaw table but at the same time I was slyly looking towards the Slytherin Table to see if I could find Scorpius. Right before I reached the girls I saw the back of his blonde head at the far end of this house table eating with his two best friends Phoenix Zabini and Star Higgs. I have been partners with Phoenix a few times in potions but Star hates my guts because I have beaten her so many times in Quidditch games as seeker. I looked away as I walked up to where Belle and Kellie were.

"Hey Rose." Kellie said as I sat down next to her, dropping my bag on the ground.

"Hey guys." I said pulling the coffee pot my way. Belle leaned towards me whispering only enough where Kellie and I could hear her.

"So… How was last night?" she asked.

"It was okay I guess." I said quickly taking a gulp of my coffee before I could say any more. I sighed; it was too early for questions.

"What do you mean 'it was ok'? Something must have happened!" Belle said nibbling on her bagel.

"Well Scorpius and I kind of got into a fight." I said pulling the bowl of oatmeal to me.

"About what? We haven't been here for a full day!" Kellie said turning to look at me shocked.

"Well, McGonagall told us we could have guest in our dorm only if the other one is ok with it. Well I told him he could bring his friends but not girls to shag because I will not deal with that." I said eating some oatmeal blushing.

"So he blew up because of what you said?" Kellie asked.

"We both blew up." I said rubbing my temple thinking back to last night.

"So what happened? How did he react?" Belle asked.

"Well he said that I was just jealous that I wasn't in his bed" I said.

"What!?" They whispered.

"Yeah, he said that the only reason why I get upset is because I am the only who wants to be the one his bed." I said rubbing my temple.

"What did you say to that?" Belle asked.

"I said I would never lower my standards down to his level and crawl into his bed." I said with a slight pain in my lower stomach because I knew it was a lie.

"You did not say that?" Kellie said shocked.

"I did but it still pains me to say it because it's a lie. I do want to be in his bed but he can never know that." I said sneaking a peak over my shoulder at the Slytherin table to see him packing up his stuff. I smiled slightly looking as his hair fell into his face making him push it out of the way.

"Did he make you cry?" Kellie asked making me come back to earth.

"Yes he did, but only once I got up to my room." I said.

"So why aren't you two at each other's throats this morning?" Belle asked looking straight ahead to the where Scorpius was standing.

"Well he wrote me a note saying he was sorry this morning and left it in our common area." I said pushing the oatmeal away from me not being able to eat any more of it.

"He did what?!" Belle almost yelled with her eyes shooting open as wide as I had saw them when she accidentally walked in of James changing in the Quidditch locker room looking for me.

"Yeah, here look" I said shoving the note quickly across the table not wanting to get any attention for it.

Belle snatched it from my hand, read it quickly then handing to Kellie who read it then passed it back to me.

"I can't believe he ever cared enough to write you that note." Kellie said finishing off her bagel.

"I know! I was so shocked that if we weren't the only ones living there and no one else knows our password. I would think it was a fake because it is completely out of his character." I said looking as Scorpius was walking towards the entrance hall. "Hey, I am going to go talk to him about it. I'll catch up with you in Charms." I said jumping to my feet grabbing my stuff and heading off after him. I walked over the threshold to find Scorpius waiting for me by a suit of armor.

"I thought you would follow me." Scorpius said he started walking towards me.

"What? You think I am out here for you. Ha, you're funny." I said shyly as I walked past him towards the stairs. But before I could get far he grabbed my arm and pulls me behind the suit of armor.

"Weasley, I know you are out here for me, otherwise you would be in the Great Hall talking with your friends." Scorpius said letting go of my arm. He had caught me so I gave in and told him the truth.

"Ok fine, I am out here to find you and say thank you for the note this morning." I said pulling out the note and waving it in the air.

"So you did get my note good. I was worried you would think it was a fake."

"Well at first I thought it was because it is not like you Malfoy to say you're sorry, ever." I said snorting softly.

"Well I thought I would try something new." He said with a smirk.

"So why did you even write it? You could have just told me you would sorry tonight." I said leaning up against the wall.

He laughed softly with his head hung low before looking up at me "I know you to tell that if I didn't say something this morning you would have given me the cold shoulder for a month."

I blushed slightly because I knew it was true. "So what do we do now? Are you trying to be friends with me?"

"Weasley, if I had ever wanted to be your friend I would have done it a long time ago. But it wouldn't be as much fun to bet you in everything if you were my friend." He said as he walked out from behind the suit of armor. I followed him, walking towards the stairs. We walked in silence till we were almost to Charms when he stopped and pulled me aside again.

"I have one last question for you." Scorpius said looking me straight in the eyes. I was surprised he couldn't feel my pulse race with him holding my arm tightly. I looked into his eyes trying not to smile as I started to get lost in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm not flunking this first exam so you can get ahead in class." I said laughing.

"This isn't about class or even related to school. Can you please not tell anyone about the note I left this morning? I don't want everyone to think I have gone soft." He asked with a complete straight face. I started to respond with a joke, and then I saw it in his eyes. He was serious; he didn't want anyone to know that he did something nice to me.

"Yeah Scorpius, I'll keep the note a secret. I'll burn it if you like." I said my heart slightly dropping because I wanted to keep it forever.

"Nah, you can keep it if you want Rose. It might be the only note a guy ever write to you this term." He said as he dropped his hand from his arm as he pushed past me to get into class. I sighed deeply thinking 'His back to normal now'. It was nice having a little moment with him. As I stood there leaning up against the wall, I thought I should do something nice for him because he said he was sorry about last. I finally walked into class thinking about how odd this term is already and how much weirder could it get.


End file.
